Another One
by Crymson Pahoyhoy
Summary: Tifa really wants another child, will Xigbar be able to go through with it?


Still own nothing...

****

Another One

* * *

Ah, a little bit of peace and quiet. That was just how Xigbar liked to start off his mornings. Unfortunately, his wonderful daughters often prevented him from enjoying that, but now that those three had started school, it meant that on his days off, like today, he had that golden opportunity to just sit around and read the paper in silence without three sets of little hands grabbing his paper and three high pitched voices calling 'Daddy' all the time.

To make this day even better, Tifa didn't work until noon, so they would get to spend some quality time together, but not until after he finished his paper.

Currently, Tifa was washing up the bowls from this morning's breakfast while Xigbar sat at the kitchen table reading the sports section, a large mug of hot coffee within easy reach.

"Xigbar," Tifa said as she wiped her hands off on a dish cloth, leaving the dishes to dry in the rack on the counter.

"Hmmm?" he hummed, taking a large gulp as he tried to figure out who exactly had gotten the scoring goal from last night.

Tifa bit her bottom lip in a slight nervousness. She had been trying to come up with a way to breech this subject with Xigbar for nearly a week now, and this had been the best that she had been able to come up with. "Um, how would you feel about us having another child?"

At his girlfriend's words, the one eyed man just about choked on the coffee he was drinking, spitting it onto the paper in his hold, following that with a series of loud coughs in an attempt to clear his windpipe. Tifa eventually decided to take pity on him, giving him a few hard thumps on the back. Well, at least he hadn't passed out like she had expected him to.

"What the fuck, sugar tits? Are you trying to kill me?" Xigbar exclaimed, "Do you think you're pregnant or something?"

Smiling at his typical Xigbarness, Tifa just went back over to the sink to retrieve her cloth to wipe up this new mess. "Honestly, you're worse than the girls with your messes," she muttered, "And no, I'm not pregnant."

Xigbar just let out a chuckle of relief at the news, "Oh, thank fucking heavens. Not that I don't love the girls or you or anything, but damn, you are one scary bitch when you're pregnant."

For that comment, Tifa just glared at him before throwing the damp cloth into his face. "For someone who you thought was such a scary bitch, I seem to recall us having a lot of sex when I was pregnant."

Smirking, Xigbar removed the cloth, placing it onto the table, "I never said that it didn't turn me on when you are. Besides, pregnant or not, we're always having a lot of sex," he laughed before turning serious, "But seriously, Tif. What brought this on?" Pushing his soggy paper off to the side, he gestured for the brunet to take a seat on his lap. With a smile, she accepted the offer.

Resting her head on his shoulder, Tifa let out a sigh, "Well, first off, I was thinking about adoption, not conceiving."

"Oh, thank the fucking stars." Xigbar let out his own sigh, this one with relief tainting it.

"Moving on," She growled, "I know that the girls are our world, but…I don't know. I was talking to Barret last week. Apparently, he has taken in another child, this one at Marlene's insistence."

Xigbar chuckled as he pulled Tifa closer, "That little girl has him wrapped around her finger."

"Like you're any different with our girls," She smiled, "Anyway, with Barret travelling so much lately, he's not sure if he will be able to raise two kids properly, and from what he has been able to find out, Denzel has had a pretty tough go at it and needs a more stable environment. I guess that Marlene has already attached herself to Denzel and wants to make sure that Denzel goes somewhere that she trusts and deems worthy."

"So, you suggested here?" Xigbar questioned.

Tifa nodded, "I went over and met him the other day. He needs us Xigbar; I really think that he does."

Xigbar stiffened at the words. "Wait, him? You never said it was a boy."

"What's wrong with a boy?" the busty brunette questioned.

"Fuck, Tifa, I don't know how to raise a son. I barely can handle my daughters! You know that I rely on you for everything as it is and I still manage to screw up regularly. How do you expect me to raise a son?" Xigbar groaned, burying his face in Tifa's dark hair.

"How would raising a son be any different than raising the girls?" Tifa questioned, trying to understand her lover's reasoning.

"The only way I will know how to raise a son is from my own experience. I don't want to end up like _him._" The one eyed man's voice was so quiet, but despite the volume, Tifa could hear the shakiness that laced every word.

Damn that fucker. That bastard had done so much to try and destroy Xigbar in the past, and Tifa could only hope that if she ever got the displeasure of meeting that fucker again, she would get the chance for two punches this time, because after the second one, that bastard wouldn't be getting up. Ever.

Sighing, Tifa squeezed him tightly. "That's true. Think about it though. You have lots of experience of how to raise a son. You've watched Angeal raise Zack from the day that he was born, and believe it or not, you've helped turn Zack into the guy he is today. And Angeal had a huge role in raising you, more so than anyone else. You'll know exactly what not to do. I think, no, I know that you will be just as good with a son as you are with Yuffie, Selphie and Rikku. You are a good father, Xigbar. You really are."

"I don't know, Tif."

"Did I mention that Denzel is 7, just like the girls so that means that he's already potty trained and loves to wrestle?"

Letting out a single chuckle, Xigbar looked up at her with a small smile, "Good, because I'm way too old to be changing diapers ever again." Hearing her light laugh in response, he took a moment to look into her coffee colored eyes for any sign that this was all just a really cruel joke. "You're really serious about this, aren't you?"

Tifa nodded once more, "Xigbar, he needs us."

Smiling at the determination that he had fallen in love with so long ago, Xigbar placed a single kiss on her jaw to signify his agreement. "Why don't we talk to the girls tonight, and then let's bring him home for a little while and see how things work out?"

"Do you mean it?" Tifa's dark eyes lit up at the words.

Xigbar smiled a true smile for a single moment before it melted into his familiar smirk, "Of course I do. You'll just have to remember though that you'll be forever in debt to me, and the only payments I'll ever accept are sexual. So be prepared for a busy sex life, babe."

* * *

Aren't they just so...so...them 3 

Just to let you guys know, we had to make some *revisions* to A long Car Ride to Wierdsville, Tender Moments, and Summer Sushi Supper. We had to fix a few major mistakes lol.

If you like this story please check out some of our other stories from our Family Tree Universe in our archives :) And as always, if you would like to see where the pairings and family lines came from please go view our deviant art page, http :/ crymsonpahoyhoy . deviantart . com /, minus all of the spaces ;) The deviations are called FF KH Family Tree.

**P.S. Oh please, oh please, oh please review! It will make us want to write more if you like it :D**


End file.
